


【周三】《伍伍养兔日记》

by Rvin



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rvin/pseuds/Rvin
Summary: ——前期假孕梗，后期有哭包攻——非典型ABO衍生，小狼✘兔子——几句传和笃，相关元素请自行避雷“你摸摸我的肚子，它为什么热乎乎又圆滚滚……你，你说，是…是不是揣宝宝啦？”
Relationships: Jaedo - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	【周三】《伍伍养兔日记》

海棠兔的孕期是两个月，一般在58-63天，刚好撞上了组合的回归期。这不，金道英在某日从练习室回来后便钻进了自己的房间久久不出，让刚结束今日厨房卫生的郑在玹有些担心，却也只能咬着下嘴唇空皱眉头。

床边战战巍巍地立着一个小方盒，金道英双手抱膝蜷缩在灰色被子中央，伸手越过软被扒拉了两下床头柜上的盒子，却没勇气真正将实物拿下来。绿植旁新买的投影仪在面前米白色的墙面上投影出ipad此刻点播的系列剧情，第一集的字样刚出现在投影区，不太稳定地颤了颤，最后还是在郑在玹拧门把手的声音中被金道英草草关闭。

郑在玹灰紫色的顺毛发型从门缝中露了面，像是怕惊扰了今日情绪低落的哥哥，只小心翼翼地探出几寸。金道英抬头看他一眼，继而重新把自己裹了起来，房间里静悄悄。

发顶几根不听话的棕毛从被子卷中冒出来，像春天羞涩的嫩芽，在郑在玹轻声靠近的步伐中瑟缩着。Omega的天性让他草草给自己筑了巢，却还是抵不过自家Alpha存在本身的诱惑力大。

郑在玹轻手轻脚倚在旁边，手试探着虚拢他入怀。被子里的人克制不住地深吸一口气，嗅得一股从尾脊骨至后颈的酸涩，下意识软绵绵地向张开怀抱的人靠去。

金道英的嗓音带着些许怯懦，犹如水墨晕在水面荡着浅浅的波，传进郑在玹的心。

“小伍，我……我好像有宝宝了。”

  
郑在玹自觉自己在这世上除了发情期没有其他弱点，却没想到今晚犹如被彗星砸了脑袋般迟钝。金道英咬着自己贴在锁骨侧的T恤领边不安地嗅闻着冰镇桃味可乐的味道，身体却不由自主地散发着浓浓的白兔奶糖味。那段白皙脖颈凑在自己唇边，他只需低头浅吻便可加深omega后颈上的标记，而今天他听着金道英的话发愣，一时错愕。

金道英没给他机会继续发呆，只鼓起勇气把被子一掀罩在他和郑在玹的头上，湿漉漉的空气逐渐胶着在狭小空间里。

他拉过郑在玹的手贴紧自己的小腹。

郑在玹凑近他的面颊，不自觉地吻在金道英额角，只感觉手心摸到一团热乎乎的烟火气，像每一个生命孕育的巢穴般暖和。

他的哥哥是这世界上异常稀有的灵兔，之前做爱时白皙的大腿内侧印了自己发狠时留下的红痕都让他愧疚，现今居然还如此不易地怀了宝宝，真叫他不知所措。

见他许久不语，金道英乖巧地化回原身，黑溜溜的大眼珠扫了一眼郑在玹的指尖，耸起一对圆形白耳往他掌心里钻。

三瓣唇张张合合，像咀嚼青草嫩尖般细致，小巧的舌抵在郑在玹虎口弯出，小心翼翼地舔舐着。

“啾啾啾……”（好像是真的有宝宝啦……）

郑在玹被掌心的柔软一惊，掀开被子时头上布了层淡雾，低头发现小兔子团着身子眯起了眼睛打盹。

而他六神无主地抚弄了两把道英小兔的脊背，脑海中突然冒出前不久了解的养兔常识:

兔兔被爱抚多了以后会假孕，行为表现常是扯毛做窝，奶水假涨，肚子略鼓……

但是问题来了……公兔子也能假孕吗？

  
不能假怀孕，可以真揣娃。

队长给127成员开会的时候曾经特地提醒过小伍同学，“你家兔子最近不能受刺激。咱们组合马上要回归了，你们晚上不要……嗯，总之你懂了吧？毕竟我是猫科不太懂他们兔子的讲究，但是你要做好准备!”

可是那天晚上金道英咬着被单哭叫:“小伍……要，要坏掉了……再射进去，烫……肚子……要，要怀小宝宝了”还是让全宿舍都听到了。

所以才酿成今日大错。

郑在玹与化为兔形的金道英鼻尖相抵，眼珠子几乎瞪成斗鸡眼，开口时忧心忡忡。

“哥哥能熬得过去嘛？揣小宝宝上班什么的……”

而兔耳朵边蜷缩着似乎表示不想听他的话。

身体却很诚实。

绵软兔掌不满地在郑在玹酒窝上踩了踩表示——

“你哥才没有那么弱!”

  
组合回归前，抑制剂发下来了。大猫小猫小汪汪都乖乖喷上，小熊和小狮子叼着晶管眨眼睛。唯一的灵兔揉了揉肚子，扭头走开，面前的抑制剂原封不动地搁在茶几上。

散发着桃味的小狼崽接过兔叽不屑的抑制剂，小心翼翼地揣进怀里，牵着莫名其妙裹了两层羽绒服的兔子先生登上保姆车。

经纪人不知实情，只问金道英是否着凉了，需不需要叫医生在待机室诊断一下。郑在玹却抢先一步替裹致潮热到几乎快睡着的懵兔子回答:

“道英哥可能只是需要冬眠。”

一旁小熊跟着懵懵点头，心里无比同意。

而经纪人抬头望天，满眼秋高气爽。蓝澄澄的天上蜷着几朵细棉白云，长袖衬衫和鸭舌帽夹克是这季节人们的首选。但这只聪明兔为何突然裹着棉服耍糊涂？郑在玹你又为什么像伺候老佛爷似的搀着他？

于是在排除了郑在玹是金道英亲儿子和金道英是郑在玹亲亲小妈这两种可能性之后，必然只剩下了唯一的真相——

“你们这是……揣宝宝了？”

然而不久后待机室里公司的特派医生在仔细检查了两层棉服内小心窝着的某兔后只是冲一种青年动物们摇了摇头，房间角落里最小的小熊宝宝好奇地把搁在小狮子肩头的下巴缩回来，关切地盯着医生等着下闻。隔壁沙发上猫着某位紧张到忍不住化回猫身的队长，六神无主地舔着爪子。唯二的当事人中距离自家灵兔最近的白狼崽子懵懵点头，也没想到刚满21岁的自己瞬间经历了从当爹到确认乌龙的人生起落过程。

可攥着自家小狼的某只兔子突然松开了他的手，在众人的瞩目下“咻”一声变回海棠兔原型，圆润纯白色肉球上两颗黑葡萄色眼瞳无辜又瑟缩，忽得埋进黑羽绒服内侧，好似再不愿意见人。

经纪人暗暗松了一口气挥挥手让其他人出去，宽容地给一狼一兔两位小情侣留下接受这个消息的缓冲空间。芝加哥大猫很纽约式地耸了耸肩表示惋惜，出门打了个海外电话给从昨晚便一直好奇亲故实际情况的泰国暹罗小漂亮答疑解惑。甚至连最后一个离开房间大阪秋田犬今日也一反向来爱惹海棠兔生气的作风，默不作声地为他俩带上了房间门。

房间里的空气变得浓密起来，似乎深受打击的灵兔蜷在羽绒服深处不好意思地保持着缄默，屁股后面圆润的尾巴球不安地抖了抖，仍是不愿看此时自家小狼的表情。

突然一阵湿软的触感黏上后背，道英兔打了个哆嗦回头，发现小狼在玹化回原身安静地蹲守在企图自闭的自己身旁，探出粉红色的舌尖替自己温柔地理着脊背上的软毛，黑亮的眼珠盛满不变的爱意、体贴与关心。

道英兔扭扭捏捏地转过身来，像是有些犹豫，最后还是下定决心小幅度往前扑了扑，短耳朵倚上小狼站立时挺得笔直的胸膛，轻轻低头蹭了蹭对方软化的怀抱，下意识“啾”了一声。

而理解到恋人心情与面子已然双重缓和的小狼在玹则温柔地亲了亲怀里眯着眼的小兔，在怀中白团子乌溜溜的眼神示意下最终望向自己随手多拿的那瓶抑制剂，确认道英兔真实想法后用掌爪拢过管体轻推到他面前，默契地不语。

灵巧地咬开封口，小兔子乖乖喝下了组合活动期间的抑制剂。两只小动物温存了一会儿，金道英还是忍不住问出声:

“小伍你真的……真的没有关系吗？”

会不会失望，会不会觉得我在骗你，会不会……

而忠实的恋人只摇摇脑袋，微笑着露出那对柔软酒窝。

乌龙事件过去后，组合的回归与打歌活动变得格外顺利起来。在打歌期最后一场放送录制结束后，金道英遇上了正在待机室里朝同队的垂耳兔惯性撒娇的萨摩耶弟弟。此时是狗狗原身的弟弟看见最爱的哥哥以后连忙扑了上来，后知后觉哥哥身上的打歌服不能沾上口水后才乖乖原地站直，只迈开腿绕着金道英的尖头皮靴兴奋转了几圈，尾巴摇得无比欢快。

金道英看了一眼房间里面被萨摩耶舔得浑身湿透却面不改色地蹲在沙发上补觉的垂耳兔，蹲下来疼爱地揉了揉萨摩耶的乖脑袋，笑着说:“怎么又欺负小民？让他好好休息吧，你也是噢。”

萨摩小诺憨憨地吐了吐舌，才应声“汪”了一下，但又在金道英准备迈腿回自己待机室之前拦住了他。

“道英哥，我…我听说你有宝宝了？”

金道英瞬间满脸涨红，下意识看了看不远处补妆的某人慌忙摇头。

“没，没有，是错误情报!”

可是错误情报好像真的传得太远了些。

远在华国努力挣钱的96line亲故一个视频通话打过来的时候眼睛瞪得圆溜溜，不失震惊地坚持要求他展示一下自己的“孕肚”。而金道英这才明白“谣言害死人”这句话的深意，无语地灌了一杯桃子冰可乐证明自己是真的没有怀宝宝，只是……

“只是感觉屁股后面总是黏答答的，肚子又涨涨的……还，还有点想产奶罢了……”

听了他的话，视频通话对面的亲故郑重其事地点点头，开口是毫不遮掩的大声。

“原来你是发情了啊!毕竟你是灵兔嘛，情况不能完全看性别作数，想产奶或许也可以作为判别特征…诶？但是郑在玹他应该也会有反应啊，毕竟你们已经最终标记过了不是嘛我还好奇……”

后面的话金道英再也没听进去。

因为他确确实实忘记了自家狼崽可能会连带有发情反应这件事，而现在——

房间里桃子味可乐的浓度已然骤升。

而他确定这不是他刚刚喝的那瓶冰汽水的锅。

  
被发情期的攻叼上床的感觉是什么样，只来得及挂断电话后还没来得及化回人形的金道英算是体会到了。小狼崽子一如既往地急躁，叼着兔子的后颈肉一路扑上床，放白团子下来的动作却又格外轻柔，吞咽了一口唾沫嘴吻便凑到了灵兔尾巴底下奶味信息素最浓的部位，四处嗅来嗅去却仍是嗅不够，有些急切的动作还差点把惊慌失措到缩成团的道英兔拱下床。

金道英被小狼拱得忍不住翻了个身，四只小短腿才堪堪站好，见眼前瞪着乌溜溜眼眸的小狼崽继续要凑上来的模样慌忙恢复了人形，双手正欲揪住小狼崽子的短耳尖要他先冷静下来。谁想到压上来的小狼也瞬间化作人形，急吼吼地掐着自己细白一段腰凑上来封住唇舌，桃子味可乐的清新气味瞬间盈满鼻腔。而完全被发情期控制了的Alpha狼的手伸进的T恤边已经撩至殷红乳尖，轻捏带咬的力度让兔子先生的耳尖爆红。

金道英尝试着推了推埋进自己颈窝的那颗灰蓝色脑袋，只是徒劳。郑在玹闭着眼睛全靠本能也能准确地抓住兔兔的弱点，一串狼吻烙在耳垂旁后颈腺体边缘，满满是恨不得将整只兔兔拆吃入腹的急切。腰胯间的硬物抵在兔兔柔软的腰腹上，带着滚烫的温度。

郑在玹的发情期总是这样又急又凶，虽说这时候发情期的降临正好应了公司在回归前规划好的日程安排，但是金道英还是有些意外。距离自己上一次乌龙搞出“假孕”事件才过去一个多月，在这期间小狼不曾表现出一丝一毫的失望，甚至还很体贴地主动宽慰他不要难过未来还长，就连回归期间两人亲热中也格外绅士地克制着，结束后舔舔兔兔鼓囊囊的小腮帮子满是宠溺。而金道英心下却不知总有些莫名的预感，自家小狼乖是乖，但面对这个愿望的落空居然如此淡定还是超出了他预料之外。

如今他才知道，所谓“不是不报，时候未到。”

郑在玹此刻已经完全被发情热支配了，刚把自家小兔子腰下垫上两个软枕便直直蹭在金道英身上不肯起身。犬科动物标记猎物的本能促使他亲吻了金道英身上几乎每一处，一边胡乱揉着兔兔圆润的屁股蛋一边伸出舌头不知餍足地舔弄着殷红乳尖。Omega兔的乳房很快缓缓涨了起来，乳头在恋人尽心尽力的舔弄下很快流出了乳白色的粘稠液体。金道英羞耻到用手臂遮住自己通红的腮边，郑在玹一手掰开他下意识夹紧的双腿，那挺立的物什也开始绕着穴口缓缓摩擦，与被啃咬后臀尖上的片片红肿相映成趣。而狼崽子好似被发情热烧糊涂了头，只是反复吮吸着兔子先生细嫩颈侧不放，耸动着腰却也只是对着穴口戳弄而不圆整根没入。

金道英快被快节奏的前戏折磨疯了，他不懂郑在玹突然闹什么别扭，明明自己都已经快被刺激哭了，桃子味越发浓重的人却就是不肯进来。他不自觉攥紧指根捶了几下伏在自己身上的人，与之视线相对是却发现——

完了，这狼崽子老毛病又犯了。

只见他家小狼白嫩嫩的面颊上挂着几滴泪，此时正泪眼汪汪地瞧着自己横在双眼上用于遮挡羞耻的手臂，惨兮兮地吸了吸红肿鼻头就朝自己脸上拱来，唇舌交缠到金道英觉得自己几乎快窒息了才听得郑在玹可怜巴巴的哭腔:

“小营……小营不喜欢小伍亲你吗，小营哥哥……哥哥给小伍生宝宝好不好，小伍会留很多很多在哥哥肚肚里，这样哥哥就会乖乖生小宝宝了吧？”

兔子先生没想到小狼崽子迟来的在意在此刻的发情热彻底爆发，近在咫尺的是那人沾着泪珠湿润的双睫与净亮的情眸，盯得自己意乱情迷，正想回应:

“小伍你听我……啊！”

哭得正伤心的Alpha显然等不及自家兔兔的回答，迫不及待地整根没入，在兔兔假孕时期分泌的润滑肠液中直通生殖腔口。硕大的柱头刚顶弄进腔半分，金道英终于疼得哭了出来，瞬间抱紧了在自己身上失了理智哭得一塌糊涂的郑在玹，被迫承受起源源不断汹涌的情潮。

郑在玹一手捏住金道英左边腰窝软嫩的肉，舌苔软绵绵地贴上敏感的耳垂，有节奏地顶弄起来，完全无视了兔兔软绵绵的哭吟声。而金道英本就处在敏感期的身子也逐渐适应了他的节奏，咬着下唇勾上郑在玹的脖子，哼哼唧唧地回应起来。

可是耳边哭唧唧的人满嘴骚话就不曾停过，需要Omega更多主动抚慰的Alpha就在兔子先生耳边不停地吞吐着热气:“哥…哥你好甜……我们小营好可爱…下面湿漉漉的，很方便受孕吧……放心……小伍会努力……你看，哥哥你都吃进去了，这次一定，一定会……”

听到金道英羞愤地一巴掌扇到不自知地耍着流氓的人后脑勺上，揪着灰蓝头发根部要他闭嘴，身下却酸涩软热成一片。

“郑闰伍你……你闭嘴，你……你好烦昂……”

没想到这句话不知又触了这哭包的哪片逆鳞。原本已经哭得梨花带雨的人竟然真的停下动作，而卡在高潮尽头的金道英也在迷蒙中睁开眼睛，看着不知为何突然向后一缩闹起别扭的人。

只听“啵”地一声，沾着少许晶莹的肉棒毫不留情地抽离。金道英下体一阵空虚还难解，怀里突然扑入一颗灰蓝色的脑袋。

郑在玹此刻眼泪掉得更厉害了。明明是极具侵略意味双腿分开跪在金道英上位的姿势，长手长脚的人却可怜兮兮地缩成一团往兔子先生怀里缩，捧着金道英的脸将吻急切地烙在白皙面颊泛红的腮边:“我们小营是不喜欢我吗?可是小伍很喜欢很喜欢小营……怎么办呢怎么办……老婆呐，宝贝，老婆……你不可以不要小伍……”

“没有不要小伍…唔，那里不要亲……”

“老婆，老婆啾啾……老婆不想跟我生兔宝宝嘛？老婆不喜欢小狼崽崽嘛？宝贝的屁股蛋明明很湿很嫩，明明每天都在诱惑我来好好疼爱你……怎么现在又说话不算话……老婆……老婆老婆老婆呜呜呜呜呜……”

“郑……啊小伍你不要……你不要进了一半生殖腔又退出去…那里好酸呐…你，你到底进不进来啊！”

而做坏事的人则更委屈。

“老婆好凶呜呜呜…可是，可是我还没有戴套……直接进去小营老婆会痛痛，也会真的怀小宝宝噢…老婆不要凶我……”

听到这里金道英终于憋不住满肚子恼火，提起身上这只狼崽子的耳朵就是一阵主唱式怒吼:

“哭哭哭!哭个屁!哭得好像挨操的是你一样！我说不戴套就不戴套!快点给我进来啦！”

话音刚落，金道英还来不及后悔，身下一热，生殖腔被破开的快感直冲脑门，腮边还带着泪的人不知道怎么冷静地猛攻起来，巨物搅动得他小腹酸胀难忍，直到一股热流在腔内喷出浇灌进空虚的孕囊。金道英浑身一激灵，下意识挣扎的时候被人一只手抓着双臂向上摁住，再挣扎不得。泪花未尽的人吻住他几乎快咬破的下唇，细细舔舐那道牙齿留下的痕迹，声音格外温柔地呢喃。

“哥不要着急……兔兔不是有两个子宫嘛，小伍还没装满第二个呢……”

事实证明。

夜很长，Alpha的发情期很磨人。

END.


End file.
